Battlefield
by Bookworm2700
Summary: Peeta is back. He has been for a while, but not really. He could be here physically, but not mentally. That sweet mind that has loved me for so long, gone."You love me" he whispers."Always." I reply. Songfic to battlefield. R&R! 'I never meant to start a war' and I never did, and the worst part is that I lost you, Peeta.


**Disclaimer: **** I do not own the Hunger Games, nor Battlefield by Jordan Sparks, All rights reserved so yada yada yada. Here is my sudden burst of inspiration...**

**Yep, best ….. ever! …... Is so amazing! I know, everyone must use it!...**

Peeta is back. He has been for a while, but not really. He could be here physically, but not mentally. That sweet mind that has loved me for so long, gone. Twisted into something that could only be described as a hijack. Just when I had told him I loved him truly.

_Flashback,_

_ I found him on the roof. Sitting there, like a motionless figure, a tailored curtain of blonde hair sweeping over his blue eyes. We had finally come to the capitol for the end of the victory tour. Haymitch, Peeta, and I had just had a fight, he accused us of not letting him in on secrets. If that was how he felt then I can't hide this from him much longer._

_ " Peeta" I whisper and his head whips around towards me and I come to where he sits by a pot full of Primroses. I want to cry but stay strong and sit next to him. _

_ "What do you want?" He growls, and I feel tears well in my eyes. All I see in his is an angry shield blocking me out. I used to read him better than Gale, or anyone for that matter._

_ " You said that you didn't want secrets. Right?" He nods as I say this and I see one layer of the shield being pulled off by a softness that fills those beautiful Sky blue eyes that I would love to get lost in._

_ " I love you." I respond. And there go those dang walls again. He laughs and moves to get up._

_ " Sure you do. And I am in love with Effie, please leave us we will be happy together." He states walking towards the door._

_ He doesn't believe me. I suppose its expected but I need him to understand. I run towards the staircase door and block him. _

_ "I love you Peeta I really do. I am so sorry." I whisper and curse my voice for failing me. I turn my head down. I feel it jerked up again to be met with beautiful eyes that I dream up to in cloud nine. I try to turn my head back but Peeta pulls it back up once again. His eyes search my face, looking for answers. Finding none from my evading eyes he whispers horsley,_

_ "Who set you up?" He asks and I am totally caught off guard by this statement._

_ "Wh- what?" I ask bewildered and Peeta smiles a disturbing smile._

_ "You know what I am talking about Katniss. Who made you say it? Snow? Haymitch? Who?" He asks. I sigh and say,_

_ " No one! I love you Peeta, why can't you understand that. I am sorry. I am sorry I lied to you. I am sorry I didn't love you like you loved me. I am sorry I pretended to love you, but now its not pretending." I shouted and tears are streaming from my eyes and Peeta looks shocked by my sudden outburst. _

_ " Prove it then." He whispers in an unbelieving voice._

_ So I do._

_ I pull his beautiful face down with my hands and kiss him. On the lips and I truly felt like I belonged. All my broken pieces, all the pain, hurt, loss and rage, all the happiness that became buried underneath came surging forward into one person. Me._

_ I was truly Katniss Everdeen. Not the girl on fire, not the star-crossed lovers. I am not the girl from the woods, not the creature the capitol created. I was simply, and beautifully Katniss._

_ "Proof enough?" I ask Peeta._

_ "Yes."Peeta responds and then steps back from where we were pressed up against each other._

_I blush then stop by the sight of Peeta's hand sticking out towards me in a handshake like gesture He takes my left hand into his right one that's out stretched and tightens the hold on it. He moves our hands up and down._

_ "Hi, I am Peeta Mellark. Pleasure to meet you." He says and I smile and say slowly._

_ "Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I say and he too smiles._

_ "Well miss Everdeen promise me one- no two things." He says and I nod. "Neither of us will keep secrets from each other." I begin to say yes but Peeta cuts me off. " And the final thing, stay with me?"_

_ I smile bigger, is that even possible without breaking my face and having angry capitol prep team members yell at me._

_ " Always." I whisper and Peeta picks me up, throws me over his shoulder and walks down the stairs as I shriek._

_ "Shhhhh, we may get caught." He says as he takes me towards the elevator and we go down to the third floor. Soon we are walking towards the pool that is like a big star shaped blue water. He throws me in and I am sopping wet._

_ "Peeta!Help me up!" I screech at him and as he lays his hand in mine I pull him into the pool with me. We both laugh. Our hair soaking and flipped into our eyes. No one hears us because the room is sound proof and I teach Peeta how to swim._

_ "You love me?" He asks as he pulls me close in the elevator._

_ "Always." I say and we go to my room and fall asleep. Ready to build something slowly, slow enough to be comfortable._

_ The end... JK!_

I sit and watch my room. I don't feel complete without Peeta. I am scattered pieces, broken.

I am supposed to be in command, a big announcement or some crap like that. I am on my way through district 13. I hear the voices of some teenagers being let out of class and walk right in front of me. I see that the kids were coming from a music classroom. Like the first time Peeta fell in love with me.

I shake my head silently and walk into the room, wanting to put off command for as long as possible. The room is filled with all sorts of gleaming instruments, from a worn out golden saxophone, to a wooden cello on the wall. As I walked in there was a man. Obviously a teacher, sitting at a piano. He was only about 30 and had jet black hair and was turned toward a gleaming piano with all keys still intact. These are very rare for when the world ended right before Panem started, people had learned to play the instrument. My father taught me with the half broken one at school.

"Hello, ah, the Mockingjay. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Said the man and I wince at my tittle. I hate being the Mockingjay. I never meant to start a war.

"Hello..." I trail off realizing I don't know this mans name.

"Jarren Hester. Call me Jarren. And don't you have somewhere important to be?" Jarren asks and I smile and say,

"I do but it can wait."

"Well if you're not busy, you can help me with this song. I need to preform it for my next hour students with a teacher but I still want to practice it."

"Sure." I say and love how Jarren doesn't treat me like royalty, or that the fate of the world lies on my shoulders.

We preform the song and Jarren says that I can look through the songs and see if any catch my eye.

I shift through a pile of papers and am about to go to a new pile when I see a tittle, worn and faded on crumpling paper. **Battlefield** by Jordan Sparks. I read the words and Jarren is out of the room so I place the piece on the piano and begin to play an introduction. Then I sing,

_**" Don't try to explain your mind, I know whats happening here."**_

_** "One minute its love, and suddenly its like a battlefield."**_

___We loved each other so much, now we're stuck in a battlefield._

_** "One word turns into a... why is it the smallest things, that tear us down?"**_

_** "My worlds nothing when you don't. I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back. Now"**_

___More like one act of disrespect sparks a war._

_ I am nothing without Peeta, nothing._

_** "Both hands tied behind my back for nothing. Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again."**_

___We finally fell in love and now we're back to were we started, but so much worse._

_** "I don't want to fall for it now?"**_

_** "I never meant to start a war! You know I never want to hurt you."  
>"Don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always fell like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield.<strong>_

_** "Why does love always feel like?"**_

_ I never meant for those berries to spark a rebellion, not if it meant losing you. Love between you and Gale felt like this. War. Sometimes I swear people just want to look up to someone not win a war, or humiliate me. What are we fighting for?_

_** "Can't swallow our pride, neither one of us wanna raise that flag."**_

_** "If we don't surrender, we both gonna lose what we had. Oh, no."**_

___We were going to tell everyone we truly loved each other when all this happened._

_** "Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, (Nothing) oh no."**_

_** "These times when we climb so fast to fall again. I don't want to fall for it now?"**_

___Coin still keeps me on a tightrope when she knows I would do anything for you. Anything._

_** "I never meant to start a war."**_

___Never ever._

_** "You know I never wannna hurt you."**_

___Despite what the venom does to you I would never wish for this to happen to your sweet mind._

_** "Don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield."**_

_ Thats all love seems to be like._

_** "Guess you better go and get your armor. (get your armor)**_

_** Get your armor. (get your armor) Guess you better go and get your armor. (get your armor) **_

_** Get your armor. Guess you better go and get your armor. (get your armor) **_

_** Guess you better go and get your...**_

___I think we already do have it on. We never talk to each other, guards up._

_** " We can pretend that we are friends tonight, OH!"**_

___For the cameras anyway._

_** "And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright."**_

_** "Cause baby we don't have to fight. And I don't want this love to feel like.."**_

___I wish!_

_** "A battlefield, OH!"**_

_** "A battlefield, OH!"**_

_** "A battlefield, OH!"**_

___I never wanted a battlefield love._

_** "Why does love always feel like a battlefield? OH!"**_

_**"Why does love always feel like a battlefield? OH!"**_

_** "Why does love always feel like a battlefield? OH!"**_

___it seems to always feel like a battlefield._

_** "Guess you better go and get your armor"**_

_** "I never meant to start a war."**_

___NEVER!_

_** "You know I never wannna hurt you."**_

___It wasn't supposed to end like this._

_** "Don't even know what we're fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield."**_

___Who's worse Snow, or Coin? Exactly. I don't know what we're fighting for anymore._

_** "Guess you better go and get your armor. (get your armor)**_

_** Get your armor. (get your armor)**_

_** "Guess you better go and get your armor. (get your armor)**_

_** Get your armor. (get your armor)"**_

___Our guards have been up for so long_

_** "Why does love always feel like..."**_

___Why does love feel like a battlefield?_

_** "WOOAH. OH!"**_

_** "Why does love always feel like..."**_

___WHY?_

_** "WOOAH. OH!"**_

_** "A battlefield. A battlefield."**_

_** That's**__ all love seems to be._

_** "I never meant to start war. Don't even know, what we're fighting for."**_

_** "I never meant to start war. Don't even know, what we're fighting for."**_

___I never meant to start a war, and have it end with consequences like this. What are we fighting for? I doubt anyone knows. All anyone wants is control._

By the end of the song, tears were creating tracks down my face and I heard noise coming from the doorway. I saw Peeta. He was standing there, tears in his eyes, and I began to back away from him, towards a button on the wall that would call help. I loved Peeta so much but he tired to kill me. I was an inch away, when he whispered,

" Katniss? Are you okay." I was startled by this and began to speak to him slowly.

"Peeta, why aren't you in the hospital? You should be there, getting help. You don't want to hurt me, now I am going to call for someone to escort you back to your room. The tracker jacker venom will make you want to hurt me, so I just want to help you." I say like I am talking to a small child.

" Katniss, the venom doesn't affect me now. I love you." I was so shocked by this that my hand stopped reaching to the alarm.

"Is this some sick joke, because its not funny" I say and begin to press the button but once again Peeta interrupts me.

" Why would I be joking sweet heart? I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"Okay Haymitch, Finnick, Gale you guys can come out now. I caught you." No one comes out and then I turn to face Peeta but he has already placed his lips on mine.

I drowned in a kiss full of need, want and loss.

" Believe me now?" He asks. And I say quietly,

" Oh yes. I love you Peeta." He opens his mouth to respond when Finnick, and Haymitch come out and Finnick says,

"I am drowning in the mushiness. Please save me!" We all laugh and Haymitch says,

" Well, how long have you kept this from me?" He sounds a bit angry but he still smiles.

"Since the Victory tour." I respond and Haymitch drops his beer bottle.

"Whh- what?" He stammers and even Finnick looks a bit shocked.

"Yep. And we were sort of reuniting so..." oh Peeta, always a sucker to say the nice thing. Shoo. I would have told Haymitch a lot worse.

"About that, get a room!" soon the room is filled with the remaining victors and everyone is laughing.

"We did have one. Then it was ruined by you idgiots." I responded. And we shooed everyone left.

"Sooo, were were we?" asks Peeta.

"Right about..." I kissed him and said.

" I will love you..."

_"Always." We said together._


End file.
